Un Mensaje Puede Cambiarlo Todo
by Hizashii
Summary: Bella habla por mensajería instantánea con Alice, le cuenta lo mucho que quiere a ese chico de ojos verdes, sin saber que el chico de ojos verdes es con quien está hablando en ese momento. FLUFF Edward/Bella


**Disclaimer: **Sólo este pequeño Oneshot me pertenece.

**Claim: **Bella & Edward

**Summary: **Bella habla por mensajería instantánea con Alice, le cuenta lo mucho que quiere a ese chico de ojos verdes, sin saber que el chico de ojos verdes es con quien está hablando en ese momento. FLUFF Edward/Bella

**

* * *

Un Mensaje Puede Cambiarlo Todo**

Bella llega ese día a su casa y se pone el pijama luego de haberse dado un baño, está exhausta por la práctica en el taller de literatura en que se había inscrito. Y necesita descargar su corazón con su amiga Alice, así que le marca a su casa, mas nadie responde.

Enciende su computadora y teclea sus datos en el programa de mensajería instantánea. Se sorprende de ver a Alice en línea, así que se dispone a hablarle.

Bella dice: _Alice, ¡necesito hablar urgentemente contigo!_

Alice tarda en responder, pero al cabo de un rato lo hace.

Alice dice: _Vale, ¿de qué quieres hablar?_

Bella analiza el mensaje, ¿dónde han quedado los «¡Anda, Bells! ¡Cuéntamelo todo!» de Alice?

Bella dice: _De ya tú sabes quién, Ali. _

Al otro lado de la conversación, Edward Cullen mira fijamente la ventana de conversación y se dice que no debería estar haciendo eso. Era un tema privado entre Alice y Bella. Pero, ¡dios mío! ¡Era Bella! ¡Su amor platónico!

Alice dice: _Anda, Bella. Cuéntamelo Todo._

Bella sonríe, pues parece que Alice ha vuelto a su entusiasmo habitual.

Bella dice: _Bien, sé que quizás te aburriré algún día con el tema, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, es tan lindo…_

El corazón del chico se encoge al leer lo que ha escrito Bella, se repite de nuevo que no debería estar haciendo eso, mas ahora no podía dejar de escribirle a Bella hasta saber quién era ese chico. Pensando en lo que probablemente diría Alice, le responde.

Alice dice: _Vamos, Bells, eso ya me lo has dicho muchas veces._

Bella dice: _Tienes razón, creo que estoy obsesionada con él. ¿Te he dicho que sus ojos verdes son los más bellos que he visto?_

Él no sabe si Bella ya se lo había comentado a Alice, pero supone que lo ha hecho. Por otro lado, se dispone a eliminar de su lista mental a todos los chicos que no tengan ojos verdes y cada vez se acerca más al chico del que Bella tiene un enamoramiento.

Alice dice: _Sí, me lo habías dicho._

Bella suspira y escribe, lista para volver al mismo punto de siempre. Nunca se había atrevido a confesarle a Alice el nombre de su chico, aunque ella lo suponía.

Bella dice: _Sé que lo que quieres es saber quién es él. Creo que te lo diré hoy, ¿vienes a casa?_

¿Alice no lo sabía? Se cuestiona Edward al leer lo último que escribe Bella. Decide que no puede desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Alice dice: _No puedo ir hoy. Anda, Bells, cuéntamelo. Estoy haciendo el puchero._

Bella suspira y rueda los ojos al tiempo que comienza a formular la respuesta.

Bella dice: _Sé que nunca había querido decírtelo, aunque sospechaba que lo sabías ya (o al menos lo suponías, eres la gran Ali), porque me daba tanta vergüenza que supieras que me gusta Edward. _

La boca de Edward se abre totalmente al leer eso. ¿Bella gustaba de él? ¡Quería saltar! ¿Sería él o sería otro Edward?

Alice dice: _¿Edward? ¿Mi hermano?_

Bella dice: _No, el de la heladería de por casa. ¡Por supuesto que tu hermano, Ali!_

Edward sonríe antes de responderle.

Alice dice: _Deberías decírselo, a él también le gustas._

Bella se sonroja y comienza a teclear.

Bella dice: _Ali, ¿cómo puedes saber eso?_

Edward mira fijamente la pantalla, no sabe si será capaz de hacerlo. Pasan minutos sin que ninguno escriba nada, hasta que él se decide.

Frente a la casa de Bella, escucha el resonar de una corneta y mira por la ventana para ver a Alice en su Porsche amarillo, voltea hacia la computadora al sentir el sonido que indica a llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

Alice dice: _Porque soy Edward y estoy en la computadora de mi hermana._

Edward apaga la computadora. La valentía le duró muy poco y ya no le queda nada.

Bella se queda mirando fijamente el último mensaje. Edward lo sabe, y le corresponde. No puede evitar sonreír en cuanto baja a recibir a Alice. Decide ocultar su experiencia, mas no puede evitar esperar con ansias el día de mañana para ver a Edward Cullen de nuevo.

-

Ya es de mañana y Bella está terminando de colocarse su suéter cuando siente un auto aparcar frente a su casa, piensa que es Alice. Baja rápidamente por las escaleras, afortunadamente sin tropezar, y abre la puerta, para encontrarse con un brillante Volvo plateado. Y a Edward Cullen apoyado sobre él.

Cuando Bella llega frente a él, Edward le sonríe y abre la puerta del copiloto. Ella entra y él pasea frente al Volvo para luego entrar y colocar sus manos sobre el volante, mas no lo enciende.

Se voltea hacia a ella y con voz dulce y suave le dice:

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien, Bella. Así que— respira profundo antes de hablar y agrega: —Te amo, Bella. Te amo desde que tengo memoria, desde que llegaste cuando tenías diez años y te hiciste mejor amiga de Alice. Ayer cuando me di cuenta de que me quería también yo… yo fui el chico más feliz del mundo.

Bella sonríe y contesta:

—Me parece tan irreal el que estés aquí, conmigo, diciéndome lo mucho que me amas. — Él toma su rostro y lo acuna en sus manos.

La mira fijamente antes de decir: —Bella, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Ella ríe felizmente y sin dudarlo responde que sí. Juntan sus labios en un beso, su primer beso. La forma en que sus labios se amoldan se les antoja mágica.

Todo es como siempre debió ser y todo porque un mensaje puede cambiarlo todo.

* * *

**En un pequeño momento de inspiración, decidí hacer este pequeño Oneshot. Tengo otro por allí guardado que publicaré pronto.**

**Besos, dejen reviews.**

**Cuidense mucho :)  
**

* * *


End file.
